Incredible Deku
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was diagnosed as quirkless at an early age. however after being exposed to a villians dangerous quirk Izuku was subtley changed, his heroic dream will come true and it will become something Incredible. Dekumomo pairing
1. Chapter 1: Origin Part 1

**Hey so I know that I'm currently in the middle of writing Demon Fairy, but I've also been reading other fics to find inspiration and I came across a My Hero Academia story that had Izuku as Spider-Man. I then saw that the author was looking to expand that idea and write other stories similar to it with other Marvel heroes, so naturally I decided to help out by writing a story about the Hulk. Be sure to check out the Zedref's story first though since It basically inspired this one.**

Go for it

 **Chapter 1**

" **Normal Speech"**

" _ **Thinking/Flashback/phone"**_

" **BUFF ALL MIGHT SPEECH"**

 **[Present Mic speech]**

 _*Musutafu City, Japan*_

Quirks.

They are a genetic mutation that appeared in our world many years ago. No one knows how they came to be or why they exist in the first place, but pretty soon they became the norm. These quirks gave people many different abilities. Some quirks made people faster while other allowed people to move things with their minds. This allowed on profession to become a reality to many people. Heroism.

Izuku Midoriya and his mother Inko had just come back from the doctor's office so that they could see what kind of quirk Izuku would develop, but sadly that wouldn't come to pass since the doctor had told Izuku and his mother that he would remain quirkless for the rest of his life.

This had been a big shock to Izuku, so much so that he had barricaded himself in his room while watching a video of his favorite hero All Might making his debut on repeat.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Izuku are you okay?" his mother asked as she walked into his room and saw him sitting at his computer.

He slowly turned around and weakly pointed to the video of All Might with tears in his eyes. "Mom, do you think I can be a hero?" he asked trying to hold back the tears.

Inko Midoriya couldn't take seeing her son like this and she could exactly answer his question, so she just cried and apologized to her son. "I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged her child close to her.

Later on she decided to take Izuku to their favorite restaurant downtown to try and cheer him up. What she didn't expect was that something was currently going on downtown as they made their way to the restaurant.

*BTOOOM*

A loud explosion rocked the area that they were in.

"Izuku stay close to me sweetie!" Inko yelled out as she tried to keep her son close to her, but he had fallen down due to the force of the explosion. Soon enough a man wearing a one-piece suit glowing bright green was seen running down the street. He had a large bag with him and sirens could be heard coming from the direction in which he traveled.

 **. . . . . .**

Meltdown was just a common criminal. He had a quirk that allowed him to control any form of radiation by absorbing it and letting it out in small doses, but he didn't have to knowledge on how to use it for anything other than petty theft. He had robbed banks in other towns before and managed to get away by threatening to make the bank a wasteland even though he could barely let out a small amount.

He had recently been wanting to make a big pay day, so he went and robbed a lab before going to the bank downtown. He managed to sneak in and absorb the radiation from an experiment by prize winning physicist Bruce Banner. Meltdown didn't know what kind of radiation had absorbed only that he had absorbed a lot of it.

When he went to the bank Meltdown made his usual threats, but he had accidently let out more radiation than he wanted to and ended up killing everyone in the bank. He panicked and grabbed as much money as he could and started to make a run for it.

Someone had saw him run out of the bank called the police, while others were calling pro heroes. Meltdown knew that if either the police or pro heroes got involved he wouldn't be able to get away. So, he began to look for someone to take hostage. That's when he noticed some kid on the street. He was small and had green hair, and he looked like the perfect hostage.

Meltdown rushed towards young Izuku Midoriya and picked him up in his left arm while holding his right hand near the child's face. Just as he picked him up the police showed up. "Not one move! If any of you makes a move before I'm safely out of here this kid is going to fry!" Meltdown threatened as the police backed off.

It seemed as if Meltdown was going to get away until…

" **NO NEED TO WORRY FOR** _ **I**_ **AM HERE!"** a loud booming vice declared.

Soon enough the number one hero All Might had arrived wearing a new variant of his iconic suit. Meltdown barely had any time to register the voice before it was too late.

" **MISSOURI SMASH!"** All Might yelled as he flew in from behind Meltdown and delivered a swift chop to the back of his neck effectively knocking him out while also catching a now unconscious Izuku.

"Izuku are you alright?" Inko asked as she slowly walked over towards her son

" **MAM, PLEASE DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!"** All Might said getting between Izuku and his mother. **"I'M AFRAID THAT YOUR SON HAS BEEN EXPOSED TO RADIATION. I'LL TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL TO BE EXAMINED SINCE MY CURRENT SUIT WAS MADE TO NEGATE RADIATION."**

Inko could only nod weakly as the number one hero rushed her son towards the nearest hospital.

After the fight with Meltdown, All Might rushed young Midoriya to the Mos Eisley Community Hospital. There he was screened for radiation poisoning. About an hour into the procedure his mother was brought to the hospital. After another few hours of waiting Izuku was deemed stable enough to have visitors.

"Doctor can you tell me what's wrong?" Mrs. Midoriya asked as she wanted to know if her only child's life was in any danger.

"Well Mrs., as far as our instruments can tell your son is just fine." The doctor said sounding slightly confused "Does Izuku have a quirk that can absorb radiation?"

"No, we had just gotten him screened a few days ago and the doctor at the clinic said that he was quirkless." Inko said sounding worried

"Well that's strange, we can't find any trace of the radiation in his body and he seems to be just fine." The doctor said "If it's okay with you mam I want you to bring Izuku back for a follow up examination."

Mrs. Midoriya only nodded as she went in to check on Izuku. For the next few weeks Izuku went to the hospital for regular blood work and radiation screenings hoping to find out just what had happened to the radiation that was in his body. Nothing could be found in his blood, it was as if the radiation never entered his body. The doctors thinking that this was a good sign the doctors gave Izuku a clean bill of health and he no longer had to come back to the hospital.

But what they failed to notice was that the gamma radiation had slightly altered Izuku's DNA and had unknowingly released something Incredible.

 **Okay so that was the first chapter of Incredible Deku (Still a working title). I just wanted to establish how Izuku got gamma radiation in his system. In the comics Bruce Banner get exposed to a large amount and it immediately turns him into the hulk. Here just a small amount was forced into Izuku's system, but it wasn't enough to trigger a transformation. Yet it was enough to bond with his cells and replicate.**


	2. Chapter 2: Origin Part 2

_**Sorry it took me so long to start working on this, but I took on two summer classes this past summer. At the time of writing this I just finished. I've had a lot of time to think about this and how to make the story go forward. So without further ado, here's Chapter 2.**_

" **Normal Speech"**

" _ **Thinking/Flashback/phone"**_

" **BUFF ALL MIGHT SPEECH"**

 **[Present Mic speech]**

 **Chapter 2**

Since the incident occured Izuku had been getting frequent headaches. At first it wasn't so bad, but the moment he started to clutch his head like his life depended on it Inko took him back to the doctor's office.

Once there the doctor had done a full check up to find the origin of Izuku's headaches. He searched top to bottom and noticed something odd occurring within the green haired child's body.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I believe we found the problem." The doctor said as he walked into the room

"What is it doctor? What wrong with my baby?!" Inko said worried for her child's safety

"It would seem as if we found the radiation that vanished from your son's system." The doctor said as he began to explain. "We believe that the radiation your son came into contact with filtered through his metabolism, and with your son being so young it was quickly spread through his entire body."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Izuku's body might have become a living generator for gamma energy. The excess radiation filtered out of his body, but the raw energy has bonded to your son's cells."

"Is there anything you can do to help him?"

"There's nothing we can do here, but there is an expert on gamma radiation that might be able to help him. In fact he's the only reason we know what happened your son." The doctor then wrote on a sheet of paper and handed it over to Inko "I called ahead and let him know that you're coming. Just tell him that doctor Kishitani sent you over"

With that the mother and child left the doctor's office to talk with the specialist on gamma radiation.

The office wasn't that far from the doctor's office so it was only a 15 minute walk to get there. One thing Inko noticed was that there some minor repair being done to the outside of the building.

She walked in with Izuku and gave the receptionist her name and told her that doctor Kishitani sent them over. And after a 10 minute wait a man in a white lab coat came from upstairs.

He had scruffy black hair that was showing a few hints of grey, brown eyes, square glasses and a lot of stubble on his face. He wore a cream colored button up shirt, black tie, and purple pants.

"Hello are you Mrs. Midoriya?" the man asked in shaky Japanese

"Yes I am" Inko replied

"Then that must mean that this is Izuku" Dr. Banner said gesturing towards the young boy

"That is correct."

"Good, can you please follow me?" the doctor said as he guided them to an office on the third floor. Once they were all inside Doctor Banner closed the door and breathed a heavy sigh

"Okay then, first off allow me to apologize" Dr Banner said as he began to bow

"A-apologize for what?" Inko said shocked that a man she had just met was bowing before her

"You see, the villain that kidnapped your son stole some research of mine from my lab. I was hired by a big name company to experiment with gamma radiation. I'm not sure why they wanted me to work in the middle of the city, but there was nothing I could do about that." Dr Banner had stopped bowing, but he couldn't bring himself to meet the mother's eyes.

"I was assured that the building would be secure enough to contain any and all radiation and that security could handle any threats. I had just left my research out in the open and that villain took it to power himself up. Your son's life was put in danger because of my work."

"Doctor Banner, it sounds like you were as much of a victim as my son" Inko said shaking her head back and forth "There's no way I can be mad at you"

Taking in another big sigh Doctor Banner began to relax a bit

"Thank you Mrs. Midoriya, that means a lot to me" Dr. Banner said "Anyways, getting down to the reason I called you here. I want to study your son."

Inko was stunned for a second thinking about what Dr. Banner could mean by study. When he saw this Dr. Banner quickly back tracked to clear up his words.

"When I say study, I just want to make sure that nothing else happens. So far Izuku is just generating gamma radiation, but at a very slow rate. None of the radiation had caused any sort of mutation so there's no need for worry. Other than the extra energy your son gives off he's completely healthy." Dr. Banner said trying to reassure the young looking mother

"Wait, where will the extra energy go?" Inko asked

"That's what I want to look into, I want to meet with Izuku at least twice a month to check him for any of the excess energy. If anything happens I promise you, I'll find out and do my absolute best to help your son." Bruce said finally meeting Inko's gaze with a determined look in his eyes

"Thank you Dr. Banner, you don't know how much my son means to me" Inko said as they worked out when Izuku should come in for his appointments.

 _ **\\\ Incredible Deku /**_

It was just another normal day of him going to school when he heard a commotion going on at the train station. Wanting to see what was going on he rushed over hoping that it was a hero fight. When he rounded the corner he could see a really large man who sort of looked like a shark with dreadlocks. The hero fighting him was none other than the rising star: Kamui Woods.

Izuku went towards the fight hoping to take some more notes for his hero notebook, but a massive headache started to flare up. Since meeting with Dr. Banner, Izuku found out one of the side effects to having too much energy to burn. He occasionally gets strong migraine like headaches that cause severe pain.

In order to help deal with his headaches, Dr. Banner made a special type of medication that would suppress the excess energy, but only for a short while so Izuku could do something to burn off his extra energy. As a result he began to take up running whenever he's have an attack.

Izuku reached into his backpack in order to take his medication, but he didn't have any water to help it go down. Not wanting to try and endure his headache, Izuku went to the nearest convenience store to buy a bottle of water. While he was there he noticed that the store wasn't particularly busy that morning. It was most likely because everyone was outside watching the fight go on between the shark villain and Kamui Woods.

Izuku had gotten a bottle of water from the refrigerator section of the store and went to pay when he noticed a rather tall girl in a school uniform at the counter. She had a bag full of protein bars.

She was about to leave the store when he noticed that she left her ID card on the counter.

"Excuse me Ms. uh-" Izuku then paused to look at the card "Yaoyarozu, you almost left this."

"Oh, thank you very much. It would have been troublesome to lose this."

"O-oh, no problem a-at all. Really" Izuku stuttered out

Thankfully, the young lady left the store after giving a standard farewell leaving the young hero enthusiast in a state of relief

"Man, talking to girls is hard." Izuku sighed as he finally made his purchase

 _ **\\\ Origin Pt. 2 /**_

On the other side of town another crime was currently being committed. A slime villain had robbed a jewelry store and was currently making a get away.

Normally a hero or even the police would be after him right now, but they were all too preoccupied with the giant villain at the train station.

"Someone stop that guy!"

"Where are all the heroes?"

"Isn't someone going to do something?"

The citizens were so busy clamoring about the villian that they didn't notice a blonde sickly man watch everything unfold. This man then began to inflate like a balloon. His muscles got bigger, his hair started to stand up straight, and his posture began to straighten out.

" **No need to worry citizens, for I am here!"**

A few people heard what was said and directed their attention to the voice in question.

"No way! It's-"

 _ **\\\ My Hero Academia /**_

At school Izuku's headache barely got any better. Everyone was being loud and unruly. The teacher hadn't entered the classroom yet so it was expected that his classmates would still be out of control. Izuku used this time to go over some videos of the fight he missed this morning.

" _Hmm, it looks like a new hero appeared today, but with her quirk it might be hard to operate in the city. Maybe if she can adjust her size_ _ **then**_ _she could use her quirk more effectively. But what if she can only grow to a certain degree and can't stop anywhere in between."_

While Izuku was going over his notes, the teacher showed up and started to talk about what schools they wanted to apply to. Izuku was too buried in his notes until he heard his childhood "friend", Bakugou Katsuki, declare that he was going to be the only person from their school to go to U.A. High School. That is until the teacher decided to let him know that Izuku also wanted to apply there.

" _Why?! Why would he say that out loud?!"_ Izuku thought as his face went slightly pale. Everyone in the room looked towards him and started to laugh hysterically. Izuku tried to drown out the noise as it was starting to make his headache worse. He started to hear Bakugou says something to him, but his vision started to blur.

"Teacher, can I go to the nurse's office?" Izuku asked as he raised his hand. His teacher could tell that he wasn't feeling too well so he allowed Izuku to go to the nurse's office.

Izuku tried to rest for the rest of the school day, but his headache just wasn't going away. He already took his medication for it earlier, so he would have to wait until after dinner to take another pill. After the final bell rang signaling the end of the day, Izuku just grabbed his backpack and went home.

 _ **\\\ Incredible Deku /**_

On his way home, Izuku took a few back streets to avoid running into Bakugou. Is wasn't that he was afraid of him anymore. Far from it. For the last few years Izuku had grown to be more calm in his emotions. It was almost as if something within him was draining his fear and anger from him. He wasn't exactly trying to bottle his emotions, but he had no idea why he wasn't scared of his friend anymore.

Izuku was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a brief disturbance. He was currently going under a bridge when he heard something moving underground. Suddenly a huge wave a sludge came right at him and began to surround his body.

"Well would you look at that, a medium sized invisibility cloak!" the sludge said from somewhere.

"Don't worry kid, this will only take about 3-4 minutes. Then your body will be mine!" The sludge said as it tried to force its way down Izuku's throat. Izuku tried to fight the sludge, but it was too slippery to grasp firmly enough to pull it off.

"I almost got caught a ways back, so you're really saving me here kid. I guess you can say you're my hero! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The sludge villain said as he began to laugh maniacally

He couldn't believe what was happening. Izuku was already having a terrible day, but now a villain was going to kill him just to make a clean getaway. It was enough to make his blood boil. His eyes faintly began to glow as the sludge villain began to rush out off Izuku's mouth.

"Ah! Hot damn kid! What is wrong with your body?!" the sludge villain exclaimed as he ceased trying to take over the young teen's body.

Izuku began to cough wildly now that he was able to breathe again. Now that he was beginning to calm down from being assaulted a bit his eyes had stopped glowing. Before anything else had been able to happen a manhole cover had flown up from the ground. Seconds later Izuku's hero had arrived to save the day. The number 1 hero of Japan, the symbol of peace himself, All Might.

" **FEAR NOT YOUNG CITIZEN FOR** _ **I**_ **AM HERE!"** he wasn't wearing his usual hero outfit, but there was no mistaking the number one hero even if he was just wearing casual clothing. Before the sludge villain had time to react, All Might drew back his right arm for one massive punch

" **TEXAS SMASH!"**

In an instant the wind pressure under the bridge changed drastically sending chunks of the sludge villain flying everywhere. Working fast All Might emptied both of his 2-liter bottles of cola and used the now empty containers to trap the villain.

Izuku was in awe of what had just happened right before his eyes. He had gotten to see All Might capture a villain. It was almost as if someone had given him front row seats to a baseball game. His sour mood instantly improved as he began to smile.

" **Are you safe young man?"** All Might asked waiting to hear if the kid he had just saved was okay or not.

Not knowing what else to say, Izuku just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"CAN I GET YOU AUTOGRAPH?!" he asked holding out his notebook

There was a brief pause as the pro hero looked at the eager fanboy and decided to sign the notebook.

" **Well young man I hope that you are well."** All Might said as started warming up to jump again.

Izuku was just coming down from his momentary high, and he had just realized that his favorite hero was going to leave before he could ask the question that has been burning in his mind since he was only 4 years old.

" **I look forward to your continued support!"** the number one hero said as he took off in a single bound.

" _ **Hmm, something's wrong. I feel heavier than normal."**_

All Might looked down to see what was weighing him down only to see the young man he had just saved clinging to his leg for dear life.

" **Young man what are you doing? I appreciate my fans, but this is just ridiculous!"**

All might said as he tried to get Izuku off of his leg

"Wait! Wait! If I let go now I'll die!" Izuku managed to say while having the wind constantly in his face

" **Alright I get the picture just close your mouth"** All Might said as he landed on a nearby rooftop.

 _ **\\\ Origin Pt.2 /**_

After landing Izuku removed himself from All Might's leg as the pro hero went into a coughing fit. While he was trying to explain himself smoke began to rise off of the pro's body. And with a loud puff All Might had gone from his regular heroic figure to a more skeletal form.

After assuring his young fan that he was indeed All Might he went on to explain that he suffered an injury a few years back that damaged his respiratory system and stomach beyond repair. After revealing this grim injury to Izuku, All Might told him that if he didn't have a quirk there was no chance for him to become a hero.

After regaining enough energy to All Might regained his normal muscular form and jumped away after assuring the young man that he could still find meaningful work as a fireman or as a police officer. With that he jumped from the roof leaving the green haired teen with his thoughts.

" _Damn it. Even All Might thinks I can't be a hero without a quirk."_

" _Why did I think I could be a hero?"_

" _This is so damn frustrating!"_

" _Why did I have to be born like this?!"_

" _Meanwhile Kaachan gets to be a hero even though he treats me like crap!"_

A barrage of thoughts kept coming at Midoriya one after another. The emotions that he's been bottling up until now started to bubble to the surface. His chronic headaches that he can't control, the non stop bullying, having his dreams crushed. It was too much for him to handle at once.

Izuku knew that he needed to get home and wait just a few more hours until he could take his medication and be done with the rest of this awful day. He was so focused on getting home he didn't even notice the commotion going on near his usual route. He dared to glance in the general direction of whatever havoc was going on to see a crowd of people and smoke rising.

Another villain must be attacking, but sense he was recently told that his dream was impossible Izuku considered just going straight home instead of spectating this time. That was until he heard someone mention a middle school student being held captive and how his quirk kept going off causing massive damage.

It didn't take too long for Midoriya to put two and two together. Bakugou was being held captive. Wanting to make sure he was at least okay the young fanboy made his way through the crowd to see the same slime monster that had tried to hold him captive not too long ago.

" _Wait, but All Might caught him didn't he?"_ Izuku thought as he tried to think of what could have happened. He then remembered how he grabbed All Might's leg before he took off.

The bottle holding the villain must have fallen out of All Might's pocket when he grabbed on.

This was his fault.

Izuku's headache only got worse as he realized that he was responsible for this whole mess.

He could only stare blankly ahead looking the absolute mayhem he had caused. Then he noticed something. Bakugou had noticed him in the crowd, and the look he was giving him was something that Izuku had rarely seen on the explosive blond.

He was pleading for help, and with the way he was looking, it seemed as if he were asking Izuku for help.

After seeing this, Izuku's mind went blank. All the sounds around him became white noise. Every single instance of Bakugou's "Friendship" and "Helpful Advice" rushed through his mind. Picking on the weak, using him for target practice, telling him he would never amount to anything because he was a useless "Deku". All of it came back at Izuku at once.

The frustration that he felt boiled over causing Izuku to rush towards the slime monster.

"GOD DAMN IT KACHAAAAAAN!" Izuku yelled as he ran full speed past the pro heroes trying to keep the crowd back.

The slime monster noticed this and decided to try and shove him away using on of his tendrils.

"Well look who came crawling back. Sorry kid but I found a way better host!" The living sludge said as it lashed out at the quirkless teen.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO THAT ASSHOLE YOU'VE GOT CAPTIVE!" Izuku said as he whipped his bag off of his back to intercept the oncoming attack.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS MESS!" He said dodging an oncoming swipe.

"YOU KEEP BRAGGING ABOUT HOW YOU'RE THE BEST AND HOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET INTO UA!" Another tendril tried to slam into Midoriya, but the quirkless teenager managed to slide out of the way in time

"YOU TALK BIG, BUT THE SECOND YOU GET INTO TROUBLE YOU START PLEADING FOR HELP." He had finally made it to the slime creatures body and grabbed hold of Bakugou's exposed arm.

"CUT THE TOUGH GUY SHIT AND ACT START ACTING LIKE A DECENT HUMAN BEING! THEN YOU CAN START CALLING YOURSELF A HERO!" Izuku tried to pull Bakugou out of the slime creature, but its possession was too strong and he could barely budge.

" **Allright, I think I've seen just enough!"** A mighty voice called out from the other side of the crowd

" **I told you that you couldn't be a hero without a quirk, but here I am not even putting my own words into practice!"** All Might jumped from behind the crowd with his arm cocked back ready to attack

" **REAL PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES TO PROTECT THE GREATER GOOD!"** A massive surge of power built up in All Might's right arm as he took aim at the slime creature

" **DETROIT SMASH!"** With a single straight punch All Might send to concentrated stream of air toward the sludge villain and the two teenagers. The force wasn't enough to harm the two boys, but it was just strong enough to send the sludge monster skyward. The resulting air pressure change created an opening in the sky where there was once smoke.

A brief moment later rain mixed with bits of sludge began to rain down in the alley way. The villain was defeated and the battle was won.

 _ **\\\ My Hero Academia /**_

So it turns out that running headfirst into an active villain attack was seen as an irresponsible thing to do. Even though none of the pros were doing anything to save Bakugou's life, Izuku still got reprimanded for 'needlessly endangering himself'.

The lecture he had received was fresh in his mind as he finally made his way back home.

" _I can't believe they laid into me like that. Did it not occur to them that a quirkless teenager was able to close in on a villain yet they couldn't do anything?"_

While Izuku was deep in thought he didn't notice that someone was coming up behind him.

"HEY NERD!" An annoying ly familiar voice called out

" _Oh not this asshole again"_ Izuku thought as he mentally sighed. He was too exhausted to even react. So he just put on his best nervous face and turned around.

"DON'T THINK I OWE ANYTHING JUST BECAUSE YOU TRIED AND FAILED TO SAVE ME! YOU'RE STILL JUST A USELESS BUG THAT I CAN CRUSH ANYTIME I WANT YOU GOT THAT?!" Bakugou said as he turned around and stormed off.

" _Jackass"_ Izuku thought as he turned around to only to once again be stopped by none other than-

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might said as he slid from around the corner to greet young Midoriya

"AH! All Might what are you doing here? I thought you were busy giving an interview or something."

" **I had to come see you my boy, besides avoiding the press is no deal me for I am All-"** Before he could finish his sentence blood came shooting out of his mouth.

"Woah are you okay?"

"I'm fine kid." He said wiping the blood from his chin "Listen I need to talk to about something."

"Oh great not you too. I already got a lecture from two other pro heroes, I don't want to make it three."

"No no, this is nothing like that." All Might said assuring the boy "When you ran in to save your friend back there what was going through your head?"

"Mostly frustration and anger"

"That much was obvious, but did you actually make a decision to save that young man?" All Might asked

Looking back, Izuku didn't even think about running in to save Bakugou. Even though he made him angry to no end, he still went in to save him without a second thought.

"Among pro heroes we have a joke that we like to tell. 'I saw someone in trouble, and before I knew it my body was moving all on its own'."

Izuku was in shock, because that's exactly what had happened to him earlier today. And if All Might is saying this to him now then that must mean….

"Young Man, you can become a hero."

Izuku's world stood still for a moment. A gentle breeze came towards him grounding him back into reality as he finally processed the words that his favorite hero had said to him. Nothing about what All Might said was just words to make him feel better. He truly believed he could be a hero.

So for the first time in a long time, Izuku broke down and started crying. This time he was crying tears of joy, knowing that All Might finally recognized the hero within.

"Yes, you'll be the perfect fit to inherit my quirk."

"Huh?"

And just like that, he stopped in utter confusion at what All Might just said

"Did you just say inherit?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, the chapter is finally done. I'm going to be honest with you guys, I had some trouble trying to write this. I didn't want to stay too close to the canon material, but I also didn't want to change too much too soon so I was constantly at war with myself on how to wrap up the chapter. Anyways, Izuku has now been recognized as a worthy successor to One For All. But will he be up to the long road that lies ahead? Find out next time True Believers**


End file.
